Stupified and Starry Eyed
by Of-Ravens-And-Writing-Desks
Summary: "Rory's mouth hung open in shock. Amy's hands were pressed over her lips, suppressing giggles. Bunk beds. The Doctor had gotten them bunk beds." The imfamous wedding night missing scene. Here, have some Rory/Amy fluff. One-shot, COMPLETE


A/N: Although I do own a bowtie, a stetson, and several jammie dodgers, I do not own Doctor Who.

Done for fanfic 100 prompt #23; Lovers

Here's some Rory/Amy fluff for you. I am slowly falling in love with this couple, mostly because how BA Rory was in AGMGTW. It was nice to see him kick some ass after being such a push over for such a long time. :)

I decided to write the scene that every other Amy/Rory shipper ever has written: The bunkbed wedding night scene. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rory's mouth hung open in shock. Amy's hands were pressed over her lips, suppressing giggles. Bunk beds. The Doctor had gotten them bunk beds.<p>

An hour or so before this, the newlyweds had come bursting through the Tardis door, the Doctor leading the way. After they had launched into the time vortex, and Amy had spun around the console the appropriate amount of times laughing like a five year old in a candy shop, she had collapsed into Rory's waiting arms, grinning like a Cheshire cat. They were home.

They talked for what seemed like hours. Amy told the Doctor about her second childhood, which has been dramatically altered by the disappearance of the crack in her wall. Rory told them both, sparingly, of Roman days that had been forgotten until only hours before. The Doctor explained how the universe had come back, using words neither of them knew existed and several dramatic hand gestures. After a few too many yawns had interrupted the Timelord's speech, he had pouted, earning eye-rolls from both of his companions.

They had asked after their rooms. "The Tardis combined your old rooms to make a new one!" the Doctor had said, positively beaming at the console of his ship. "Clever old sexy thing."

They had said their goodnights, (Rory actually saying; "Goodnight," and Amy smacking him and saying; "Never do that again," then wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could.) then turned and headed up the stairs. As soon as they were out of sight, Amy had grabbed Rory's tie and pulled him in, planting her lips on his. He kissed her back, attempting to scoop her up bridal-style at the same time, but only succeeding in knocking them both to the floor in a giggling heap. After a few more attempts, he managed to pick her up and carry her, laughing, to their room. The Tardis had moved their door so they could find it easily, and Rory kicked it open before setting a slightly unsteady Amy on her feet and looking around the room.

Which leads them to the present. Bunk beds. The Doctor had gotten them bunk beds. That is so… Doctor. The rest of the room was gorgeous, the deep, starry blue that Rory's room had been, with the white furniture from Amy's. All the furniture, that is, except the bed.

Rory kept blinking, like he expected it to disappear at any moment, and be replaced by a proper bed. Amy laughed at his expression, turning to kiss the corner of his mouth. "You would think he would know better." She said, twisting her hand in his.

"Than expecting us to sleep in bunk beds?" He asked, dropping her hand in favor of snaking his arms around her slim waist and pulling his wife into his chest.

"No, than thinking that bunk beds are going to keep us from shagging like rabbits."

Rory grinned, planting a kiss on the tip of her nose. "I love you, know that?" She grinned as well, tilting her face to capture his lips with her own.

"Love you too." she said after a moment, breaking the kiss. "Now," she stepped out of the circle of his arms, rubbing her hands together. "Do you want top, or bottom?"

His grin grew more pronounced. "Why Mrs. Williams, what ever do you mean?"

Her eyes widened innocently. "Why, the bunk beds, of course, Mr. Williams!" She winked, grabbing his hand and pulling him with her towards the bed, kicking off her heels as she went. He used his free hand to loosen his tie, which quickly joined Amy's shoes on the floor. She untangled her veil from her ginger locks and tossed it unceremoniously over her shoulder, giving him that oh-so-very Pond smile as she grabbed his shoulders and pulled him toward her, planting her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her once more, taking her down with him as he tumbled down onto the bottom bunk.

Much, much later. (Hours worth of much later's) the new Williamses (or was it Ponds?) laid tangled together on the tiny bottom bunk. Amy's head lay on his chest, and she listened to the beat of his heart. _His single heart, _she thought,smiling to herself, and burying her face in his neck.

"What?" Rory whispered, tracing patterns on her back.

"Nothing." She whispered back, planting a kiss on his chin. He let it go, continuing his absentminded doodling. They laid together in comfortable silence, staring at the bottom of the top bunk.

"We really need a bigger bed." he stated, pulling her closer. "It's a little claustrophobic in here."

"Oh I don't know," She rolled over on top of him, pressing her forehead to his, "I could get used to this."

"Oh could you now?" He teased, bringing his lips up to meet her grin.

"I think it just needs a bit more of a breaking-in, Mr. Pond."

"Well then, Mrs. Williams, we should get started."

And they did.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Yes I know the topbottom joke has been used by everyone, but really, who could resist?

I know I said in one of my earlier stories that I kill Rory/Amy fluff, but I think I did a pretty good job. Please tell me what you think!

Digital brownies and bunkbeds for everyone who pushes the button!

-ORAWD


End file.
